Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{5p + 5}{3p + 6} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3p + 6$ $ 5p + 5 = \dfrac{3p + 6}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(5p + 5) = 3p + 6 $ $50p + 50 = 3p + 6$ $47p + 50 = 6$ $47p = -44$ $p = -\dfrac{44}{47}$